Possibly a Vampire!
by Lizz1792
Summary: Kise's a vampire who moved to a new town where he knows his neighbor Aomine who lives behind a curious fence.He will try to find out if Aomine is a vampire too or not and if that's going to change his life. Vampire!AoKise.
1. Chapter 1

**Possibly a Vampire**

**A/N: Hi! This plot was eating me the whole week. It's different from my other fics but I like the idea. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I have so much fun imaging and then writing the chapter!... This is OOC, perhaps not that much, but anyway any mistakes pardon me, this is unbetaed. Tell me if you liked it!.**

**Summary: Kise's a vampire who moved to a new town where he knows his neighbor Aomine who lives behind a curious black will try to find out if Aomine is a vampire too or not and if that's going to change his life. **

**Chapter 1:**

"Hello?"

"Ya? Ko chan! You called! You missed me! You are cute!"

"Stop it! Gosh Kise, I'm not deaf. How are you? How is your new house?"

"I'm not there yet, but I'm seeing the neighborhood, it's quite pretty… I like it!"

"You sound good," Kotaru sighed serene on the phone "I was wondering… how long are you going to be there…"

Kise looked out the window of the bus "Ko chan… I don't have a predicted time… as long as things calm itselves… "

"I know you don't wanted to leave," She leaned her back on the wall "Just needed to ask… you understand, right?"

"Yeah, this is different from the city… there are many trees everywhere, and the air is like tranquil and perhaps colder, and mmm smells like strawberries and woodsmoke."

"That's odd." Kotaru giggled. "I think you're eating cake. And woodsmoke? Way to have pneumonia or worst."

"You're cute."

"You're naive."

"Kotaru…" Kise narrowed his eyes playfully. He hated being told he's _naive._

_Kotaru! Lunch's ready!_

"Seems like I gone. I'll text you later. Don't do things recklessly."

"Fine. Bye."

Kise slid his iPhone in the pocket of his jeans, waiting any second that the stop was announced. The bus stopped and Kise ran a hand through his blond hair looking around the path to take. The neighborhood looked something sumptuous compared to where he lived before, his parents had left him enough money to travel wherever he wanted and seeing himself in the painful situation of leaving the city where so many years he had lived, Kise thought that for once, he could afford to buy a nice house. He walked over to a couple of girls talking outside a car in the corner.

"Hey, excuse me, can you tell me where is the house 523?"

"That's a far one." The sandy one said "You'll have to walk a lot."

"Doesn't matter, I like to walk." Kise smiled a paralyzing smile.

"W-well, if it's like that… walk straight until you get a house with big black bars. You'll recognize it because it's quite special..." the girl blushed "beside that house, there is the 523."

"Thank you." Kise smiled again leaving the two girls whispering behind him.

Green trees where everywhere around the houses and while Kise looked at the leaves his heart squeezed him with nostalgia and the memory of his apartment, the pictures, the sofa and the neighbor's noise putting loud music every weekend. A leaf fell on his hair in the same instant he heard a dry cough behind him.

"You allright Sir?"Kise asked concerned putting a hand on the old man shoulder.

"I'm living," the old man coughed whipping a hand over his mouth. "I noticed you are not from here."

Kise smiled "Yeah, I'm new but I already like this place." He paused and looked at the pictures held under the old man's arm. "I'm Kise Ryouta, are you a painter?"

"You can call me Kyroga." The old man talked slowly but his mind was racing as he get details from the curious young. "I noticed you were watching quietly the trees, _specially_ this…"

Both looked up and a comfortable silence grew until the old man decided to ask but coughed again and Kise shuddered smelling a faint trace of blood.

"You drink medicines?"Kise asked worriedly trying to get some of the man's weight by pulling his arm behind his back. "You sound very bad, you shouldn't be walking without a jacket."

Kyroga was slightly panting when the coughs ended and a warm spread over his back making his brow frowning at the young who was looking distractedly at his sides.

"I'm not cold boy…" Kyroga make to quit the offending piece but Kise stopped him fast.

"No, please… I'm fine. If anything you do me a favor,"Kise craked a smiled "I think I'm going to run to my new house, so…" Kise settled his bagpack firmly on him "see you later Kyroga!"

Kyroga coughed shaking his old white hair… _boys these days…_

Kise ran spacing out of his thoughts and instead enjoying the feeling of his feet conecting with the ground as he impulsed faster barely playing attention at the numbers until his breath was literally out rather than in of him and he stopped.

"Wow, that was quite a run."

Kise turned back finding a tall redhead staring at him with a bottle of water just reaching his lips. His black jeans were ripped and his hair… _Uh,_ _he's quite hot. _Kise couldn't help his brain.

"Thanks, you're cute I must say."

"Excuse me?" _I did say that loud._ _I'm always the same!_ Kise scratched his hair thinking a way to… "Uh, I like to run sometimes."

"I noted." The red head took the hint following the blond's change of subject. "I'm Kagami Taiga, your. . ."

"Neighbor," Kise couldn't keep his eyes off that hair, outstanding even more with the red hoodie and his handsome face. _Crap. I'm not here to flirt with anyone! _ "… my house should be the 523."

Kagami tilted his head "That's the one in the corner, such _luck_ you have." He passed him stopping his eyes to check the blond over again. He opted to drink water.

_What?_

"So, how is this place?"Kise reached his pace, trying to find new information aside from internet.

"Depends, some days are quiet and some are pretty hectic. You will find that there are diversities of neighbors around."

"I met the painter Kyroga before… He seems kind though sick."

Kagami stopped. "Kyroga? Are you sure?"

"Yes… " Now Kise feels perhaps not awkward but rather confused under Kagami's eyes. _Did I say something odd?_

"Huh." Kagami leaned in close Kise's face. "Are you moving alone?"

"I… yeah…" he stepped back looking away. _What the hell? _Was he going to kiss me?

"Hey -" Kagami reached out but the blond was away fast looking at what not. The. fucking. house. of. that. fucker.

Kise didn't know to decide if the house was terrifying or beautiful as it was. It was such a simple house, not something from another world, but there was definitely something appealing in the sight. Modern two-story house, white and brown colors dominate the entire facade with bricks on the first floor and large windows but covered with thick curtains. Driveway, porch, pavers, landscaping, planter boxing and black fence. THE fence. Making the sight difficult to detail or even watch without being disrespectful. Why hide the aura of that house?

Kise almost forgot his feet and was about to touch the bars of that house when he felt himself dragged backwards thwarting his imagination immediately.

"Don't do that," Kagami said, he breathed hard for a moment his heart sped up to see the blond walking fast (Honestly he ran like a rabbit), stopped and then almost shyly extend his fingers to the fence. The bad news is that breathing heavily he could _smell_ the blond.

Kise moved away soon he found out that Kagami had his arm around his waist. _Shit, I don't want to flirt! No no no!_

"Err thanks? I should go, that's my house."

"Cool. Just don't go into that house." Kagami stared at Kise's lips. _He flushes pretty._

"And… why is that?"

"A friend's advice." Kagami shrugged sliding his eyes to the ground before sighing and turning to go. Kise watched the motion thinking it could be good to have Kagami as his first friend here. _Maybe we could be just friends… _

There was much to be done at the house, after 6 hours, when Kise finally sat on the living room floor and laid his head on the wall, the sunset was coming in full force. Weak sunlight huddled Kise half conscious until nearby grunts and barking woke him. Kise guessed that those were from a wolf barking. Kise loved wolves, in general any dog, but the wolves were beautiful beings as well as impressive and loyal.

Once, as a child, he was in the mountains with his parents spending a different Christmas when for his innate sense of knowing, he saw far prints larger than that of a dog footprints. Taking advantage of his distracted mother, he rushed following the path of tracks up to a cave, walked in with his heart pounding with emotion and his ears ringing but found nothing. When he went back thinking some excuse to tell his mother and father, Kise heard a growl and saw the most beautiful scene he could have ever now. A family of black and white wolves playing in the snow growling and nipping at their ears and necks. From that time he learned to love wolves and _not _run from an annoying mother.

The bugle sounded along with the wolf Kise couldn't reach to see and the noise of the neighbor's opening fences. Kise opened the front door. His view was excellent at night though ...

A black BMW 6-Series Gran Coupe appeared getting out from the house, the driver's door opened and a handsome guy got out showing a smile that sent Kise's defenses up.

Hanamiya shrugged the pain in his shoulders off. His black hair was seriously longer, and his skin. . . _paler. . ._ he thought rather amused. His clothes were perhaps a little formal on him but he like it and do him perfectly well, his long black shirt and smooth blue jeans with comfortable black shoes.

"Aomine, you are making me weak. I don't like that." He whispered knowing Aomine was going to definitely hear. "I'm waiting."

"You're insufferable."

Hanamiya chuckled closing his eyes as he lifted his pale arms to travel around a tan neck and broad shoulders.

"Just in time," He didn't need to see. He kissed softly those lips that he lusted for more than anything else. The heat from that person was close to be intoxicating, he wondered how a broken doll as him as got this obsessed about someone, something, anything. Aomine healed his wounds, carressed his insecurities away, he wondered how, and for how long this _relationship_… if it can be called like that will endure because both were dark. Both were black. Both were the same thing. But Aomine wasn't broken… he's just _naturally _like that.

Perhaps he's even gentle. Hanamiya broke the kiss. Kuroko is not the perfect proof of that.

"When can I come back?" he lingered on Aomine's lips. "Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? We don't want anyone jealous… don't we?"

"Weekend. I have classes."

"I know." Hanamiya slided his hands down Aomine's waist. It was hard to say good bye to this guy. "I'm feeling curious right now. Someone is watching us for a while." He whispered on Aomine's ear.

Kise stepped back. The one with the long hair was staring darkly at him over the other's shoulder. Kise recognized a look when he saw one. And this isn't only a look. This was the check over thousands of times. And it was horrible. Something sick rolled out slipping into Kise's heart. He wasn't scared but tense. A hungry snake came to his mind biting into the throat of a bluebird. Kise made another step back until his hand made contact with the door and a sudden bark broked the charm.

Kise yelped pushed hard to the floor and gasped when a hot thick tongue started to lick his face.

"W-what… "

"Silver!"

"You're… overly… sympathic," Kise evaded the licks trying to pry off the big wolf from over him "wait, wait," Kise smiled when the wolf stopped suddenly looking down at him "just like a human," he carressed the wolf' ears which didn't move.

"Silver!"

The wolf growled but left Kise. The blond sat raising an eyebrow when another hot guy appeared just in front of him. _Just my luck, isn't it?_ Kise sighed.

"I apologize, Silver never does that to strangers."

"Is difficult for you to apologize." Kise stood. _Oh, well, he shouldn't have said that…_ Aomine's eyes hardened and his hand extended suddenly dissapeared inside a pocket. The moment grew and Kise scratched the back of his neck. _Uh… I'm not usually like this!_

"I'm sorry… my name is Kise Ryouta, your new neighbor," he cracked one of his handsome smiles waiting to alleviate the mood. However nothing happened and the hand Kise was extending to make up things stood alone. Under the guy's eyes Kise knew_, _just_ knew_ this scene was awkward. _Not a good start, sure._

Lights started to appear inside the houses, Kise suddenly noted how dark they were looking at each other and only when Aomine turned away with Silver barking at his feet, Kise swallowed leaning on the door.

"Let's go Silver."

Kise heard from the other house. The BMW wasn't there anymore.

The next morning Kise woke with a headache that coffee isn't helping at all. He hurried some toasted bread to his mouth as he looked for his cellphone and the keys.

"Late late late!" he closed the door running with his hoodie under his arm and his bag on the other.

Seirin University. It was kinda famous for prepare students for leadership and to attract talented students from around the world. To position Seirin as a good university in Japan was consequence, through the increasing scope of research collaborations, teaching programs and international projects.

Walking to Humanities, Kise walked straight to reception where someone could help him. After fifteen minutes Kise walked out with a new bunch of papers and his new schedule. Let's see today…

_Wednesday:_ International Relations Theory, History of Political Thought and Public International Law. One in the morning, two clases after one p.m.

_That's awesome! I can sleep more…!_

"Kise?"

"Kagami!" he exclaimed happily to see someone known. "What are you doing here?!" _Wait! Don't hug him!_

"Studying." The red head smiled "So, you're going to study here too?"

"Ya, but I'm a transferred student. International affairs and you?"

"Economy. I'm good with maths." He showed the fat book in his hand.

"Chill that book away! I don't like maths very much."

Kagami laughed, and Kise took the chance to wander his eyes in his new friend's face. _He is very tall… _"Your eyebrows are funny Kagamicchi."

"Huh? Funny why, in a good or bad way?"

"Good way," Kise said sincerely.

"Are you free at lunch?"

"Yes, you?"

Kagami nodded. "Let's meet at the coffee opposite the pool. You know the pool?"

"No, but I'll ask." Kise looked the clock on the wall.

"Fine, let's share numbers." Kagami reached for his iPhone on his pocket while Kise did the same.

"Done," Kise looked again the hour. "I should go, It's almost ten!"

"No problem, I have clases too." Kagami lifted his hand, doubted because the blond lifted an eyebrow at him, but then stroked softly blond hair. "It's a date then." He smiled flushing a little but oh he was stubborn. Then slipped quickly away before the attractive blond could say anything.

_Date. Date, WHAT? A date? No way. Why? Stupid question. It's because he likes me. But… a date… I want us to be friends and that's it. _

The D Word was on his mind till he got into the class and sat in the auditory.

"Stupid Kagamicchi, why he said a 'date', I don't want a date." Kise said to himself annoyed.

The girl scribbling the class at the blond's side heard the quiet complain and turned somewhat stunned to hear "Kagami" in the new guy's lips.

"Kagami? As in Kagami Taiga?" the girl asked in an equal tone of voice.

The blond looked at her still dazed with his thoughts. "Sorry?"

"You know Kagami Taiga?" She asked once more trying to hide the agitation on her voice.

"Yes, we live close."

"And I guess you are his new boyfriend? I haven't seen you before."

"No." Kise answered aghast. "We are not _boyfriends._" Oh, _please._

"Seriously?" She put a finger under her chin "You said date though."

"I… did,"Kise admitted reluctantly "But that's not- wait, who are you?"

"I'm Riko Aida, I'm sorry I forgot to said my name…" She blushed "You'll know me as the asisstant of the basketball club's coach. I just got excited and ask you all those questions because I'm interested in Taiga to joy our team." She sighed "However he has told me over and over he's fine playing alone for fun. I don't know what more to do."

Kise looked at her dissapointed face feeling sorry for her, she seemed a nice girl. "And you thought that I could convince him?"

"That's right!" she said with a smirk on her face "If it's his boyfriend-sorry, his pretty friend he would at least **listen**_,_" _This is playing dirty but I need him in our team!_ The short girl with caramel hair thought "please try to talk with him." She bowed finally begging.

"I like you." Kise chuckled. She was one of the bunch who didn't throw at his arms hitting on him. In fact, if Kise's intuition was well he dared to say she was in love of another guy. "So, I'll try Riko chan."

She blushed anyway and sighed. _Geez, he is a good looking guy. _

Kise sat in one of the free tables out of the coffee, the day was beautiful, perhaps much sunlight… that wasn't good for him, but he liked it. People was enthusiastic today, they remember him of himself a little… he's usual self was easy-going and perhaps a bit boyish, he can get many friends and well… yes… perhaps he was… naive… He saw a red head walking with three more guys, they were laughing and even one of them pushed him hard to one side gaining a growl.

When Kagami reached his side he was only with the kind one. Kise couldn't find another word to describe him. His face was kind, he seemed too nice to his own good.

"Hey, you're punctual."

"Ya. It was easy to find the place."

"Kiyoshi, this is Kise, my date." Kagami smiled when Kiyoshi's eyebrows shot up. Kise in the other side…

"This is not a date."

_He's embarrassed. _Both Kiyoshi and Kagami thought.

"Kagami… tell him, this is not a date. We are friends."

"I believe you," Kiyoshi intervened gently immediately earning Kise's trust. "But I'm amazed. Kagami doesn't act this way usually."

Kagami sat and sighed. And when Kise looked at him he blinked startled to see the red head flushing.

"Kagamicchi…"

"Anyway, I should leave both to talk," Kiyoshi grinned "Bye Kise! See you later baka!" Kagami stood running behind Kiyoshi who was just playing and hell, he ran fast! Kise was still laughing by the time Kagami sat again panting.

"He's funny." Kise said "he ran damn fast, he's a sportsman, right? By the way, talking about sports, I was in HPT class and while mumbling alone because I was annoyed, I knew this nice girl, Riko, she told me you wouldn't listen to her never. She seemed sincere, she wants a chance to talk with you. She thinks you would do a good player in the team. I have never seen you playing, perhaps you can show me–"

"What's that suffix?" Kagami lifted his head from his arms. His crimson eyes were shining as he looked at the blond's eyes. If Kise didn't knew better he would swear Kagami was a vampire.

"I always put a suffix to my friends… and when I'm feeling confident." Kise paused "And I'm feeling like that because I feel… safe."

_Hell, he made me say it._

Kagami said nothing. He looked away, Kise's honest gaze was exasperating. "I don't know if you're doing things worst _or_ better."

"I hope better? It's my first day here, let's have fun, ok?!"

Kagami couldn't help his lips twiching upwards. The blond was smart. "You're right. Let's eat and then I'll show you around." He was rewarded with more words from Riko, questions about Seiren and the neighborhood.

Kise was in a good mood when he entered his last class. _Four o'clock_. It's a good hour to take a nap. How he desired one! The trip was getting him and without Kagami at his side or hot coffee the two hours of laws were going to be difficult. He took a seat in the far corner with hopes to close his eyes without being noted.

"…now we will choose pairs to work all semester. I decided to choose the couples personally as an experiment this time." The professor said. She fixed her glasses to read the list on the desktop.

_I'm impressed that no one complains._ Kise scratched his eyes struggling with his fatigue. He supposed that was fine, he didn't know anyone, maybe his pair was someone friendly or at least easy to work. The professor started with alphabetical order of surnames. And while she was calling, she assigned the work and the students go out of class.

"Aomine, Daiki -" She looked him perceptively. Then said as though nothing. "-Kise, Ryouta."

_No. _

"Ichijou, Zen – Katana, Yori."

_I said friendly or at least _easy _to work. _

"Usui, Yuki – Takamiya, Kaname."

_Whatever._

He didn't even told me his name yesterday. Of course I heard from the other guy kissing him. Only his memory brings a bad taste to my mouth. Kise had seen him at night, but now that he watched him at day, there was no doubt that Aomine was very attractive.

His dark hair was not exactly so as such. It was a confusion of black and navy blue that stood out his eyes nicely. His tanned skin, his strong features, his eyes were definitely the worst part to describe. Kise shook his head. _I'm thinking too much into this._

But Aomine wasn't in the classroom anymore when Kise looked around. He walked fast with his bag to the professor's desktop.

"Excuse me, Aomine Daiki took his assignment?"

"Yes, two minutes ago, I think."

"Thanks!" Kise hurried out. Using his excellent vision, Kise honestly tried to walk slower, but he was eager to find Aomine and clarify points of _their_ work. He couldn't have walked so fast, he couldn't have disappeared, Kise wanted to grunt in frustration. But then he felt it. He could be mistaken, confused or fatigued, but there _existed._

Something impossibly weak, _almost c_olorless and without energy, moving and belonging to a vampire.

Kise inhaled subtly, _Who…?_

The question was throbbing for all his blood so _hard_ that for a moment he forgot to hide his aura, his ticket to keep him hidden! And out of any vampire affair, it was something unconscious almost innocent when he show his aura. And there was when he found Aomine watching him obnoxiously inquisitive.

This sucks.

Kise scratched his hair smartly gaining time to focus his senses in the reality. He hid his aura in a millisecond.

"Hey! I think I'm your new partner." he meet eyes with Aomine. All right. He's not _that _tall. He's like Kagami, so two, three inches is our difference. He shouldn't look at me like that.

"You shouldn't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Demanding. Like a bastard."

Aomine stared, Kise stared back. (He honestly wasn't like that! But the guy was making him nervous acting odd!)

"Listen," Kise said with patience "This is not going to work if we fight. So, can we just start again?" _I'm very friendly, I can't help it, so accept my offer?_ No, Kise couldn't say that. But he didn't want him as rival.

Aomine turned around.

"What the hell… wait!" Kise walked at his side, very much like a silver wholf had do another day. "You're seriously wrong about me. I don't hate you or anything. Not yet at least! I'm only asking for you to stop being a jerk, are you even _listening_ to me?!" Kise grabbed his arm to stop him, he looked up and stopped all movement.

"Back. Off."

"I don't want to." _This irks you._

Aomine leaned in fast, **faster** of what Kise was prepared. Dread gripped from his fingers to his heart, adrenaline stormed his mind and before he knew he pushed Aomine far.

He… he can't smell me. Never do that! _Never!_

Kise's eyes got lost unfocused, _W-What happened to me? ,_his hands were close at his sides. _I felt in danger just now._

Aomine tilted his head. "You're a really curious person."

"So… that… means… we are friends?"

_Stuttering…?_ … Aomine sighed and turned away for the second time in the day. He just has the horrible feeling that he was going to do this many times in the following days.

Kise didn't follow him this time. Somehow… a little smile appeared on his face. _Well, at least this was a start._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi! I just want to say thank you to those who alerted/fav and the one person dee-mocchan who review, thank you! Really thank you! ^^ I think I wrote this chapter for you! I hope you understand more! And yes Kise's vampire! but he's hiding from someone that's why he pretends to be human… btw I changed the summary of the fic a little bit, my sister told me to do so! XD

**Disclaimer: Of course they are not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Have I ever tell you how wonderful you look in the mornings?"

Aomine shut the door. The comment was from his co-worker Imayoshi. One annoying but smart guy. Aomine sat occupied working on the emails from the Company.

"Obviously saying _wonderful_ doesn't improve your lack of response."

"What is it?" Aomine asked. "Is it Wakamatsu or Sakurai? Which one is the one you want to talk about?"

"_Nah_." Imayoshi clicked his tongue. "This is not about me. This is about _you_."

Aomine smirked. "Now you're being odd."

Imayoshi sat from his previous 'scattered' position on the couch. "I can tell-" he began "- that there are some news today! I'm all ears." He grinned.

"And what makes you think I would tell you anything?"

"I'm smart." Imayoshi said knowing Aomine so well, the son of the head's Company 365 days needed to be useful sometimes. Aomine, young and profesional, was very respected and wanted. It wasn't because the guy was a workaholic but rather because of the _results. _Whether the problem was Aomine found a way out of it. His grades weren't even that good as he was in the Company. Well, he was imposibly _attractive _and the female population was certainly_ crazy_ for him.

"I have a new neighbor." Aomine said interrupting the rantling in Imayoshi's mind. _Oh? _ "And Hanamiya doesn't like him."

"Tell me something new." Imayoshi quit off his glasses cleaning the cristal with a corner of his shirt. The guy was a maniacal _insane._ Even between vampires the guy was off. Nobody wanted him around except the same freaks that formed _his_ group.

"Silver likes him."

"What?" Imayoshi looked up. Actually, the glasses were on his face for _show_ _**and**_ because he like it. As a vampire his sight was excelent. "I presume he's a _white dove_, then."

Aomine kept quiet. Imayoshi noted he wasn't really looking at the documents in the laptop. _White dove - _was the nickname they call nice human people. Like re_a_lly _nice_ - I can't kill a fly on purpose -people.

"I don't think so."

"No?" _Now, that was interesting._

"I mean he's not that _transparent._"

_So, he's not like Sakurai._ Imayoshi put on his glasses making a happy gesture. "And you're talking about him because…" he gestured with his hand.

"I think he might be a vampire." Aomine took out his cellphone looking for his father's number. "Hello? Dad I fixed what you asked me for. Yeah. I'll like to sleep if you _would_ let me. Momoi? She can take care of herself very well. No. Well, _whatever._ Ok. Bye."

"So when is your _lil'_ headache coming?"

"She's not a headache." Aomine sighed, he likes his chilhood friend just that sometimes she was overly dramatic about him and his life-style. "People thinks she's my girlfriend."

"That is _so_ wrong." Imayoshi winced. Never ever could he think of those two lovey dovey. They were _friends_ and even siblings. "Ah – poor Sakurai. He's going to be bullied soon."

Aomine continued in work until noon when Imayoshi returned with a couple of black coffees and a malevolent smile plastered on his face. "Time of lunch. You want blood?"

Aomine glared.

"No? Well, take coffee." Imayoshi shrugged off any bad aura. Aomine didn't scare him. He was fun to play. Really. Both were vampires, both recognized each other's strenght and weaknesses. Both were together working for a reason. "So, returning to the subject of this new neighbor of yours. What's the problem with him?" Imayoshi leaned on the desk looking disinterestedly downwards_. Besides Hanamiya doesn't liking him, of course._

"He's hiding." Aomine said thinking about yesterday…

"_Back. Off."_

"_I don't want to."_

_A strange scent only recognizable as a vampire attracted Aomine forward full speed. The way the blonde's eyes widened in panic and how Aomine himself was shoved a second later did only increase his suspicion. _

_He tilted his head. "You're a really curious person."_

Vampires recognize each other by smell. Obviously there are other strange habits that make them suspects. In all the cities and towns where vampires living under a control where they go to pharmacies and buy blood or blood tablets especially to saciate their thirst. Simply by buying in these pharmacies is a clue, although humans can enter looking for medicines.

"I'm not sure he's a vampire yet." Aomine whispered more to himself than for Imayoshi.

"How rude. New and not greeting the community." Imayoshi said before pulling a reluctant Aomine out of the office.

-o-

"Kagamicchi I'm not sure about this…"

"Why not?" the read head turned, key on his hand at the aprehensive blond looking at the door instead of him. The smell of food was slowly making its way out with noises of a loud TV and children playing inside.

"Well… I don't know. This seems so _formal._"

"What, you've never visited another friend's house?"

"Of course I did. But they never made a dinner just… for me."

"Look, they didn't made a dinner_ just_ for you, seriously. We are just in the hour." Kagami pated Kise's back. "C'mon, you didn't strike me as a shy guy at first!"

The blond nodded weakly when Kagami opened the door and three kids ran to embrace Kagami's legs, while a fourth stood crying towards the dining room, snot and crocodile tears hanging from his eyes and nose.

"Mitobe nii! Nii saaa_aa_an!WAHHHH!"

Kise lifted an eyebrow. _How many kids are here?_! Suddenly, two little girls of six or seven years appeared jumping one over the other – each one with a brown teddy- bear.

"Kagamiiii!" they screamed running fast to huge his free arms. At this point, Kise was laughing with the funny scene of the flustered red- head trying to dislocate himself from the five affetionate kids.

"Uh? Who's this?" a boy of twelve with headphones over his shoulder asked. "Takuya, Kenji and Shusei! Leave!" he glared with authority his little brothers on the floor. "Ai, Chiyo." He looked at the girls. "Nii san needs help in the kitchen!"

The boys pouted but followed the girls in silence through the corridor.

"Thanks Kita." Kagami smiled making room for Kise. "This is my friend, Kise."

"Hi."

"Hello, Kita."

The boy shrugged "Nii san is really busy, Kagami."

"We can help! Don't sulk!" Kagami rufled the boy black hair. "My parents are on a business trip." He explained Kise in a low voice as they walked to the kithen. "Mitobe and his siblings live with us since four years ago. We are friends since high school when Mitobe's parents died in a car's accident." Kise nodded and Kagami continued "It was a difficult time for Mitobe taking the whole responsability of his siblings – At first his aunts help him but over the months they stopped to came, his grades began to drop and he began to miss clases… My mom was a good friend of Mitobe's mother. Mitobe and the kids were practically of the family, so one day my mom suddenly entered my room and said, _we could help them, our house is so big that everyone will fit! _Dad was shocked but I was happy with the idea. Since that Mitobe moved with us."

"Wow, your mom must be nice. They are many." Kise said looking at the crowded kitchen. Without doubt Kagami's parents had taken a responsability here too. In the middle of the kids was Mitobe. Kise knew it was him because of the black hair and the somewhat pale skin that the kids charged too. His eyes were downcast on his hands who were finishing cooking. A good feeling was over the scene making Kise's heart warm.

"Mitobe," Kagami greeted.

"Hi, this is Kise? Nice to meet you." He smiled gently. "I supose you already know my siblings."

"Yes," Kise sat, looking the three kids with cars on the table. "how old are they?"

"The twins, Takuya and Kenji are five. Shusei's six. Ai's seven. Chiyo's eight though she looks younger." Chiyo stuck her tongue out. Mitobe lined up the plates serving the pasta. "Sentarou's nine," he looked at the crying kid cleaning his eyes. "Kita's twuelve and Kazahaya's fourteen but he's not here today."

"Sleeping in Kohaku's house again?" Kagami asked helping Mitobe with the glasses.

"Yeah."

"He's being horrible to Mitobe nii san." Kita said suddenly. "I don't care if he's in _that_ age or whatever. He's being absurd everyday."

"Why you said that?" Kise asked curious of the annoyed mood Kita turned.

"Because he's always fighting my brother in everything! He doesn't want to listen to anything from him, acting odd and stupid, I just can't st_an_d him!"

"Kita," Mitobe frowned. "please, it's your brother. The problem is with me."

"Don't defend him!" Kita slammed his hands on the table, startling Sentarou which eyes watered again.

"Kita," Mitobe sighed. The dinner was on the table and if Kita continued this on… "Let's not argue of this now… everyone is hungry, you included, so not now."

Kita bit his lip but nodded sitting in silence. _This is so not going to end here, he thought. _

Kise tilted his head but ate anyway, it was like he could hear Kita thoughts crystal. Kagami was thoughtful at first but for the dinner's sake he lightened up making everyone distracted with tell-tales of the day, and if Kise was good at something was in talk and distract people.

Later, Mitobe was studying, the kids were watching a movie on the couch and Kise and Kagami got out to the porch in silence.

"You don't need to walk me to my house."

"Who said I will?" Kagami hided his hands on his pockets hoping he could hide the flush in his voice as well. "Hey, do you still think we can't try to date?"

Kise blinked swallowing the surprise for the question. "… yeah." he said cautious. "Your family is lovely, _huge_."_ Let's just dodge the awkwardness._

"Mmmm." Kagami hmmmed. "Okay. Uh, okay." Kise frowned, _what was okay?. _Kagami then hugged the blond who stiffened like a dead body in the embrace. "W-why are you hugging me?" Kagami mentally slapped himself. He didn't want Kise terrified of him.

"Because I'm officially rejected. So I want a hug."

Kise relaxed but he couldn't hide the blush eating his face when Kagami laughed near his neck making him ticklish when they parted aside.

"Okay...uh, see ya tomorrow!" As awkward as things could have turned to be, this wasn't bad. In fact if Kagami mean it, he could finally loose and smile more.

_Ah…! I'm happy because I'm still single!_

_Mm…that shouldn't sound that wrong!_ Kise smiled, if Kotaru knew this she would be laughing at him enough to fall on his bed gasping while the kitten plug that she drags everywhere would be doing those loud sounds whenever she squeezed it. Nooo, Kotaru doesn't need to know. Definitely.

" Owowowowow! OW!"

Kise looked around the alone street. A cold wind different from Kagami's warm house chilled his skin. He remained vigilant seeing the light's spots on the floor from the houses and the cars passing ocassionally. The change hit Kise for a second time, the streets in Tokio were different, lively and noisy all hours as all the big cities were while here at nine or ten of the night they were empty.

_It must be because I live at the end of a blind street, so it's more quiet. _Kise have never lived in towns so he didn't knew… Kagami's house was at exactly twenty minutes away from his new house.

"Hell!" CRASH "Ouch, D-don't jump!"

A new sound made Kise blink his eyes reminded him why in the first time he began to look around. _I'm zoned out again._ This time he saw the origing of the conmotion in a thin young man half sitting on the ground trying to pray off a silver wholf over him. _Silver?_

"Silver!" Kise exclaimed before he could stop his mouth to shut. The big wholf turned its head, looked up as he smelled the air. Its tongue was lolling as a young spoiled dog, its blue eyes brightened and Kise felt sorry for the guy when the wholf was on him again.

"Silver, stop! I can't s-stand if you d-don't move!" the guy stammered.

Kise walked until he reached his side, with mercy he pushed Silver out of the way. The wholf was heavy and growled when Kise tried to look apologized. At the end, Silver was glaring rather than satisfied with the blond.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong," Kise said kneeling to carress Silver's ears looking him at the wholf's level eyes. "But you, yeah… you are stronger than him-" A pause, "- and you're very smart, aren't you?" Pause "I noticed, yep! You like him!" Kise smiled at the same time the wholf growled with afecction.

It occured to Kise that there was silence apart from him talking with the wholf. Oh _God._ He was _talking _with the wholf. _Aloud_. With the _wholf_. He swallowed when he slowly looked up to find brown eyes looking stunningly at him. Near, the guy looked even younger, even with a turttle caramel sweater and pants, his eyes radiated such an innocence that Kise couldn't help but look away embarrassed of his previous behavior.

"You must think I think you're crazy, right?"

Kise swallowed nervous. _Well, I'll not blame him if he thought that… _

Sakurai Ryou giggled behind his hand. Gosh, the blond was blushing! So he hit the spot! It was rather refreshing to saw someone else besides himself, embarrassed! Usually, he was the one feeling sorry or timid or _jumpy _about anyone. Anything.

"Oh – I apologize!" Sakurai giggled when the blond looked back at him clearly startled. "I haven't see you before. My name's Sakurai." Kise stood, _I should be the one apologizing…! _

"Mine's Kise."

"Uhu, I notice you know Silver," the wholf rushed to Sakurai's side in a second. "May I ask you from where?"

"I… " _I can't tell him how exactly... I mean, the ownerof the wholf was kissing another guy in front of his house when Silver jumped me. _Anyway, if the wholf is with Sakurai, that means he knows Aomine. How… how's that posible? Kise stared the shy smile Sakurai was showing, he doesn't look as the type of friend Aomine could have… _Now, I'm being judgemental. I don't know what kind of life Aomine has. _Not that I care… or perhaps I care?

"Kise?" Sakurai held in a giggle.

"Uh, r-right. I'm the new neighbor of Aomine. The day I moved here I… well – Silver came running to my door and licked my face. I think he likes me. You're Aomine's friend?"

"…" Sakurai nodded and turned scarlet "K-Kind of…I suppose."

_Is he ashamed to be Aomine's friend?_

"You live near here?"

"No, I live half an hour far from here. I took the bus and Silver makes me company every night until the bus come." Sakurai chuckled reaching the wholf's ears like Kise.

"He's your guardian." Kise confirmed. _Every night?_ "Aomine doesn't likes sunlight much, no?" _though he's tanned._

"No. He's more active on the nights…"

"So, he takes many naps?" Kise pushed. If Aomine was a vampire he needed to start questions. Yesterday's feeling when Aomine appeared was truly suspicious and being honestly here with himself, he wanted to know more about the guy. Sakurai took a step back, moving his eyes one side to another like one of those toys with big eyes moving all the time. Kise didn't use his vampire powers to notice Sakurai's blood rushing to his face. "I'm sorry. Is Aomine in his house now?"

"Y-yes- why?"

"Just asking." Kise shrugged.

Silver growled glaring at Sakurai. "D-don't bite allright! Uh- oh, It's late! I h-hope to see you soon Kise kun!"

Kise looked at Sakurai's back until he dissapeared. He let out a sigh as the night came back quiet. _I'm going to visit Aomine._ _Take a look inside the house._

The thought had come incensantly the whole day, there was nothing new to think about that except that if Aomine _says no…_

Vampires doesn't let people they _don't_ like inside their houses, human or you let a vampire in, they can enter whenever they want.

_Will he let me in? _Kise stood staring the fence. If Aomine is a vampire he already knows I'm here stepping on his territory. Kise go throught the fence walking slow taking every detail around, he didn't feel nothing special coming from the house, he didn't see an eye behind the window or cold winds or blackbirds flying over his head. Once in front of the door, his hand stopped in the middle before ring the doorbell. _And if Aomine knows I am a vampire? _All he had done so far was going to be ruined. He was hiding because he didn't want contact with other vampires. After the last time… he wasn't interested to join someone. He was fine alone. Vampires could be so problematic and poetic and _argghh _no! Kise was fine being a solitary. Maybe he should let things as they are and damn his curiosity and his head for messing with him! Yes, this was stupid and foolish and what was he thinking before?

Kise turned to go and suddenly Silver appeared sending all of its weight on the blond's ribs. Kise stumbled back hiting his back on the door, a surprised gasp left him. "S-silver!" at least this time he wasn't on the floor. "w-what the hell are you that I can't feel you?!" Silver made weight with its paws once again on his ribs licking his face apologizing. _"Off,_ you know, for being a wholf you're bigger and heavier._" _Kise chuckled carefree caressing its fur, a red light flashed over Silver's eyes and Kise puzzled stopped.

The door opened. And fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuck my life.

Aomine looked down uninterested but also caugh in the faint cadaveric aspect of the blond shutting tightly his eyes. _Like if his life depends on that, _Aomine snorted.

"Hey, what are you doing at _my _door?"

_So much for not end up on the floor. _Kise chastised himself opening his eyes.

"Hey… I can…can I come in?" the devil _**may **_help me this time! The blond gritted his teeth waiting an answer, he may as well _hurry_ and kill me before Aomine does! Kise didn't know why but Aomine's silent stare was _horrible! _

"…_Why?"_

Kise sat, the wholf comically between them as he decided a proper answer.

"Bec-cause… I'm Sakurai's friend." Damn, saying_"because I'm your new neighbor!"_ was _foolish _and saying _"because we need to work together!" _was stupid.

"You know Sakurai?" that was shock on Aomine's face?

"Yes," _I'll burn __**in hell**__._ "He's my friend." The blond lied, "In fact ―" he shook his jeans as he stood "he want us to get well so… here I am! Can I come in?" the question was joined by sweetness and a radiant smile imposing such a light in his hazel eyes he could pass by someone completely harmless and righteous. Aomine only stared in turn leaning on the door frame, realizing when his leg was nuzzled that Silver was looking up at him _pleadingly._

_My wholf likes my neighbor. _God hates me.

"Fine." He answered calmly. Kise widened his eyes. _What?_ Aomine thought ironically. No, I'm not going to make a _fuss _about you. Aomine was a vampire who knew what he was doing.

"Kise," Aomine gripped the blond's wrist stopping him to enter the house. He waited until the blond breathed sharply. "Don't do anything stupid."

They fell silent.

"HAHAhaha no! hahaha ha! you let me in, what stupid thing would I think to do?"

If Kise was a vampire he knew what he mean. By this time any other vampire would be scare off him. There was some appeal in the way that Kise was firm before him, the blond was afraid, Aomine didn't knew to sniff to know that. He felt a _mild, very mild_ respect for him. Aomine chuckled when the blond grabbed his tanned hand to soften his grip on the pale wrist and thus let him go.

"I don't know, you tell me." Aomine closed the door walking behind Kise towards the living. The blond tried to hide his amusement. He liked Aomine's house! Those three long comfy honey-colored furniture! SO comfy! They were filling most of the room fully carpeted with an elegant mahogany color, a glass table in the middle with small bamboos as a sign of fortune like Feng Shui says, three books and a laptop. In front the big TV plasma and two libraries. Three large windows with thick burgundy curtains and a beautiful grand piano in the corner near a table with a victorian lamp.

"It's a Bosendorfer piano," Kise touched the brown and smooth surfice with the tip of his fingers. "It's really beautiful, you play?" _Stupid OBVIOUS question!he has one of course he plays! _Kise wanted to slap his head through the wall!

"No, thanks." Aomine left Kise alone as he walked to the kitchen.

_And that's all?! I want to know who plays it!_ But Kise didn't move from there instead looking at the pictures in the whole place, relieved Aomine didn't look at him as a moron for asking that. The pictures were all of Aomine's family and friends Kise suppoused. There was a nice girl with long pink hair smiling and hugging Aomine from behind. There were many pictures with her. Another with a man taller than Aomine and a gentle look on his face, skin dark and a small woman leaning at his side with navy air and a hand on her heart. _His parents._ Pictures of a guy with scarlet hair and heterochromatic eyes glaring at Aomine who was chuckling with an arm around the shoulders of a blue-haired boy with big eyes. Behind them were balloons, it was a festival and Kise read it in the corner of the picture : Graduation day and Spring Festival! Welcome!

_His friends._

_If Aomine is a vampire how can I know it now? He let me inside his house, even he let me alone in his living room. I have three options: 1. Smell him. 2. Find his blood tablets or blood bags. Option three: cut myself see his eyes._

Option 1 has a problem… I would not sniff his neck. Period.

Option 2 is available.

Option 3 that's why is the last… it can turn bad.

"And what do you eat?" Kise asked making steps to the kitchen. Wow there were more libraries. "I'm hungry you have something to eat?"

Aomine looked back at him with his cellphone on hand and water in the other.

"If you want to eat go to your place."

"You don't have to be so rude. I'm your guest, you really don't need to be a jerk." Kise maintened his gaze. Aomine needed to grow social skills or hence Kise was going to kick him!

"I'm not holding you here." Aomine ignored him changing the page of his book.

"You…"

"…"

Aomine finally looked up _snapping,_ he hated people leaving unfinished sentences.

"Me?"

Kise felt a satisfying smile bloosom on his lips, stretching his arms as a kid, feeling the weight on his back as sharp knife he turned ceremoniously to open the fridge and proceed to prepare a sandwich. _Eat this._

"Kise,"

"Vegetables, eggs, rice, steak, milk, cheese…" no, no, no, no, no and no. Kise scratched his chin. There is no blood bags in here! Well, it would be too easy for anyone to enter here and saw the fridge, so he may have another in the house… perhaps inside his room, or in a place more dark… like a basement. Or well, if he fed based on blood tablets it's more difficult to know… "Hey, there is a basem-"

Suddenly, Aomine turned fully Kise against the counter, leaning his hands on either side of his hips at the edge of the counter.

"Get out of my house." He growled feeling the blond swallowing so loud he can swear he made it on purpouse.

"You're backing me against the counter." The blond pushed his chest adverting his eyes to everything instead Aomine.

"You're not an _angel_ Kise," Aomine wanted him to look at his eyes and Kise did it after hearing the molest tone on his voice. "What do you expect to find is not something inside the fridge." He pressed and Kise hands over his chest let him. "What _are_ you?"

Kise's breath was quick and he wanted to go. Go Go Go!

"I'm… I am Kise…" God, he was stuttering again. "W-what kind of – "

"**Liar.**" Aomine snapped. LIAR! "Get Out Of My House!"

Kise gasped and pushed Aomine out of the way and ran. He stumbled out a few stairs outside the front door and keep running until he was out of the fence and inside his house panting. He slammed the door shut and fell over the couch buring his face on the pillows.

God help him. He was afraid.

* * *

So, what do you think?! This deserves a review?! Hehe I hope so! –smiles- I really like to know what other people thinks of what I write… Btw I don't know how Mitobe's siblings are called, I just put names there to fill! And oh… Poor Kise. I dont' know why but I thought a little of the beauty and the best when I wrote the last part.


End file.
